


My Love, I Must Confess

by enthusiasm_is_overrated



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, But not too Soft, Cheryl and Stiles are going to be BFFs, Cheryl is depressed, F/F, F/M, Honestly everyone I don't hate is going to be badass, I'm going to keep updating the tags as I update the story, I'm writing this as therapy, LMAO it's like Tupac and Biggie, M/M, My sister inspired me, Peter is soft and supportive, Post-Nogitsune Stiles, Riverdale is coming to Beacon Hills, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Steter centric, Stiles doesn't take anybody's shit, Stiles is depressed, That's where the angst comes in, The Riverdale gang and the Beacon Hills gang, There is going to be angst, You'll know who I like trust me, choni centric, neither does Peter, okay i'm done, psych no im not, toni is a softie, we're not going to use coffee flavors to describe black people here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasm_is_overrated/pseuds/enthusiasm_is_overrated
Summary: Stiles was sitting at the back of his AP American Literature class when a group of abnormally attractive teenagers walked through the door. He could tell they were human, but he could also tell that they were not normal. They had seen things. The way they casually scanned the entirety of the classroom before their eyes settled on the teacher told him everything he needed to know. The only thing he couldn't tell was if they would be trouble or not.





	1. New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I got the idea for it while I was stoned. Let me know what you think!

When Stiles woke up on the morning of the first day of his senior year, it was to an aching body and a sore throat. He knew that meant he’d been screaming in his sleep again.  _At least I didn’t wake Dad up this time_ , and he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing. Either that meant John Stilinski had gotten used to hearing his son scream in his sleep, or he’d decided to stop coming to Stiles’ aid every time he had a nightmare.  _It doesn’t matter. I obviously didn’t need him that bad. I don’t remember waking up which means I stopped screaming on my own_. With that last depressing thought, Stiles threw his comforter back and got up to start getting ready for the day.  

 

He avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. He knew what he’d see. The bruises under his eyes had become a permanent fixture since the Nogitsune. Even when he slept through the night, Stiles still woke up feeling like he hadn’t slept enough. And his eyes never really lost that haunted look he’d been sporting since the Nogitsune had started using his body to play his twisted games. To Stiles, it wasn’t worth it to look into his eyes. He knew he would just see the same things he saw in his nightmares. He'd see himself enjoying everything he did to his friends. To his dad. To the town.   

 

Stiles finished doing what he needed to do in the bathroom and went back into his room to get dressed. “Seven new teenagers have just made their way into Beacon Hills.” Stiles didn’t even blink at Peter’s words as he went to his closet to fish out an outfit for the day. “Is that so? And why are you telling me?” He asked as he dropped his towel from his shower and stepped into a pair of boxer briefs. “You’re the only one out of that stupid pack who understands the importance of knowing everything that goes on in this town. That includes knowing about any new faces in this town. And there are going to be seven new faces, all of whom are around your age, in your school today,” Peter said from his sprawled position on Stiles’ bed.  

 

“Got it. Anything else?” Stiles asked as he finished getting dressed.  

 

“How are you feeling, Stiles?” Peter always asked Stiles how he was feeling, and the answer never changed. “I’m fine, Peter. You don’t have to keep asking me that.” Stiles sighed. He knew Peter was just trying to show that he cared but it was annoying. It was like Peter was waiting for Stiles to explode or something.  

 

“I do have to keep asking. No one else cares about what’s going on with you, Stile, but I do. I know you’re not fine, and I want to help you. So, until you tell me the truth when I ask you how you’re feeling, I’m going to keep asking.” Stiles’s face softened. It was hard to stay irritated with Peter when he talked to him like that. Like it was obvious why he’d keep asking Stiles about his well-being. And maybe it should have been obvious. It had been three months since the Nogitsune, and a day hadn’t gone by without Peter asking Stiles how he was. Even if he didn’t ask in person, he’d still text. And even though Stiles hasn’t told the truth about how he’s feeling yet, it still made him happy to know Peter was thinking about him.  

 

“I’ll tell you later. What do you know about these seven new teenagers? I know you stalked them and researched everything about them as soon as you had all their names.” Stiles was dressed by this point, so he sat on the bed next to Peter’s prone form.  

 

"Oh sweet boy. You know me so well,” Peter purred as he sat up and faced Stiles on his bed. Stiles blushed at the nickname and waved his hand for Peter to get talking. “Cheryl Blossom, Antoinette ‘Toni’ Topaz, Elizabeth ‘Betty’ Jones, Josie McCoy, Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, and Jughead Jones. They’re from a town called Riverdale on the East Coast. They have to be running from something to come clear across the country. Veronica’s dad is in the Spanish mafia so he might cause trouble for us later. Cheryl and Toni are girlfriends and don’t really like the rest of the group. They might have left Riverdale on their own and just happened to come to the same town as the rest of the group. Some of them are wearing leather jackets with the words ‘Southside Serpents’ on the back so I’m guessing they’re members of a gang. None of them smell supernatural, but there’s no telling how long that’s going to last in a place like Beacon Hills.” Stiles sat quietly and thought about what he should do with all this information. It was obvious he was the first and probably only person Peter had come to about this, so they would probably have to take any and all actions by themselves.  

 

“I’ll keep my eyes open for them at school. I’m pretty good at blending in and making people forget I’m there so I’ll see what I can learn about them from eavesdropping on their conversations. As of now, we shouldn’t do anything more than that. We won’t talk about approaching them until we know more about what they’re running from and why they ran here.” Stiles decided. Peter was satisfied with Stiles’s decision and nodded. “Okay Stiles. I’ll leave you to eat something before school. I’ll be back after your father leaves tonight,” Peter stroked Stiles cheek and smiled at him. Stiles subtly leaned into Peter’s hand and let a small smile escape. No matter how much he might complain about Peter’s unannounced visits and insistence on asking after Stiles all the time, he really enjoyed his company and appreciated his concern. “I’ll see you later Peter,” Stiles said as he walked towards his door. He heard the window slide up and knew Peter would be down the street by the time he made it downstairs.  


	2. School and the New Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the Riverdale gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the hazards of writing while you're stoned is you make a lot of mistakes and forget what you wrote. I had to reread the first chapter a couple of times just to remember what direction I wanted to go in lmao
> 
> EDIT: Y'all I took a break and smoked and now I'm coming back to this story so excited to see what happens next! I feel like I'm reading this with you guys XD

As usual, Stiles made and ate his breakfast by himself. Ever since the Nogitsune, John had been avoiding spending time with or even looking at him, but Stiles could kind of understand why. Even if he wasn’t really the one killing all those people, the one who was actually responsible had been wearing his face. Since his face was the one everyone was seeing, it had been up to John to make sure Stiles didn’t go to prison. So of course it would be hard for him to look at his son after that. He'd had to falsify police records.  _It still wouldn’t hurt him to try though._ And that was why Stiles wasn’t making more of an effort to reconcile with his dad. It wasn’t up to him to try to make the sheriff more comfortable when Stiles was the one who was suffering. Stiles was the one who had been possessed by an evil chaos demon. Stiles was the one screaming himself awake from the nightmares that still plagued him every night. Stiles was the one being ostracized by almost everyone who was supposed to be there for him.  

 

Stiles sighed. He could tell today wasn’t going to be a good day for him. He wasn’t even finished with his breakfast and his thoughts were already bitter and depressing.  _Whatever. I need to get to school. It wouldn’t do to be late on my last first day_. With that last cheerful thought, Stiles finished his breakfast and left the house.  

 

Walking into school alone was a new feeling for Stiles. Usually, he’d have Scott by his side, but Scott had made it clear that he didn’t want anything to do with Stiles anymore. “I know it wasn’t you who killed Allison, Stiles, but you’re still part of the reason she’s dead. I just don’t think I can get over that. I’m sorry.” Stiles had been on the McCall’s front porch as soon as he could get out of bed without wanting to die, and those were the words Scott had said to him as he refused to let Stiles in his house. Stiles would have gone straight back to bed after leaving Scott’s, but Peter had been sitting on his porch when he pulled up. As soon as he was out of his jeep, Peter was there to hold him and tell him all the things he’d do to Scott before he killed him. “He didn't deserve you anyway, sweetheart. I know it hurts right now, but it'll be okay." Stiles had never been more thankful for Peter than he'd been in that moment.  _Fuck Scott. Peter's right. He didn't deserve me, and I'm going to be great without him,_ Stiles thought as he continued his walk to his locker. Turning the corner to the hallway where his locker and his first class were located, Stiles faltered. Scott was at his locker, and judging by the puppy dog look on his face, he was there to apologize and then ask for something.

 

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," Stiles muttered as he shouldered Scott aside to get to his locker. 

 

Scott gaped. "You don't even know what I want to ask for!" 

 

"The fact that you're here to ask me for anything is honestly beyond me. You think you can just blame me for Allison and abandon me when I need you and I'll still be willing to do whatever you say? I knew you were a little dense, Scott, but that's stupid even for you." Stiles got the books he'd need out of his locker and slammed it shut. "I don't care what it is or why you need it, I'm not helping you. Now get out of my way." 

 

"C'mon Stiles. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just hurting. But I need your help now. Can't you just let it go? I don't want to make you help me, but I will if you can't get past this," Scott said. He tried to use his puppy eyes for the apology, but he must have been able to tell that Stiles wasn't phased by it because he used his alpha eyes when he threatened him. 

 

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was Scott's idea of an apology? Stiles laughed cruelly. "Oh Scott, I hope you don't think you're still my alpha. If you ever were to begin with. You can't 'make me' do anything, and if you're not out of my face in the next three seconds, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you. You think the Nogitsune left without a trace? Please try me." 

 

"Stiles please," Scott begged. Stiles just laughed again. "Don't make me repeat myself Scott." Scott could tell Stiles was serious, so he turned to walk away. "This isn't over, Stiles," he muttered as he left. Stiles rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned, it was over before it started. He'd let Scott figure that out for himself though. 

 

Stiles entered his first class of the day, AP Calculus, and immediately headed for the back of the room conveniently ignoring Lydia's pointed glare drilling a hole into his back.  _Scott's already texted her then,_ Stiles thought tiredly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Lydia; she never let things go until she got her way and Stiles wasn't going to deal with it today. He was done being treated like a little servant whose only purpose was doing what everyone else in the pack wanted. "Don't even bother pleading Scott's case," Stiles said without looking up. He knew she'd gotten up to follow him to the back of the room and spoke before Lydia even opened her mouth. She sighed and stared at him. She knew he was upset with Scott, but what did that have to do with her? "I don't plead for anyone. I'm simply here to ask for a favor." 

 

Stiles was actually surprised. She actually thought she had the right to ask him for a favor? "Um excuse me? Why do you think you can ask me for a favor?" 

 

Lydia blinked. "Because you're my friend and friends help each other." 

 

"Friends help each other." Stiles said blankly. Was she serious? As soon as her life didn't depend on helping him, she had been gone just like the rest of the pack. "You know, I find it so funny how you and Scott think I owe you something like either of you have even thought about me once the entire summer let alone helped me. I could waste my breath explaining all the ways you have me fucked up, but I really don't have the energy. Now get away from me before I change my mind." Stiles wasn't about to do this with Lydia today. He hoped she'd take his advice because he wouldn't spare her feelings if she took him there. 

 

Lydia could tell Stiles was serious. He hadn't raised his voice or spared her more than a glance through their whole exchange. And his tone. He sounded bored and angry at the same time. His whole demeanor was just different and Lydia didn't like it. She felt like she was looking at a different person. She knew the best thing to do right now was to leave Stiles alone, so she picked up her things and moved back to her original desk. "This isn't over, Stiles," Lydia muttered as she walked away. 

 

Stiles almost laughed at the similarities between his conversations with Lydia and Scott. They were both under the delusion that they could wear him down to doing what they wanted. He shrugged. That wasn't his problem. He didn't owe them anything, and there wasn't anything they could do to get him to do what they wanted. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was sitting at the back of his AP American Literature class when a group of abnormally attractive teenagers walked through the door. He wasn't really paying attention, so his eyes snapped to them as soon as the door knob turned to admit them into the room. The first person through the door was a girl who reminded him of Lydia with her red hair and pale skin. She was holding hands with a short light skinned girl with pink hair. They were followed by a girl with her blond hair in a high ponytail and a boy with a crown shaped hat on his dark hair. The red haired girl was wearing a red leather jacket, and the other three people were wearing black ones. _They must be in that Southside Serpent thing Peter said might be a gang,_ Stiles thought. He could tell they were human, but he could also tell that they were not normal. They had seen things. The way they casually scanned the entirety of the classroom before their eyes settled on the teacher told him everything he needed to know. The only thing he couldn't tell was if they would be trouble or not.

 

"Good morning, you must be the new students. My name is Mr. Banister. Please find any available seat and we're on page 12 of Beloved." 

 

Stiles knew the new students would sit in the four seats surrounding him. They were the only seats open since all of the other students could sense the dangerous aura he'd gained after the Nogitsune. He could tell these new students could feel it too. They just didn't have any other choice of seats to avoid him. Stiles didn't bother introducing himself. He knew one of them would do it before too long. 

 

Sure enough, the red haired girl turned from her spot to his right as soon as she turned to the right page in her book. "Hello. My name's Cheryl Blossom. This," she gestured to the girl in front of her, "is my girlfriend Toni Topaz. Those two," Cheryl nodded towards to two people to Stiles' left, "are my...acquaintances Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. Wanna tell me why you're sitting alone back here like an outcast or something?" Cheryl didn't beat around the bush, and Stiles could feel his lips twitch at the way Cheryl acknowledged Betty and Jughead. "My sparkling personality is hard for most to people handle," Stiles said dryly. He could almost feel the glance Cheryl and Toni exchanged at his answer, and he looked up from the book he'd gone back to reading when they'd sat down. "Do you always introduce yourself to strangers like this?" Toni huffed and aimed a grin at Cheryl. "No," she said, "Cheryl is just desperate to talk to people other than Betty, Jughead, or me." "And you look halfway interesting so why not you?" Cheryl finished. "How nice of you to say. You don't look too boring yourself," Stiles said drolly.  _So here are four out of the seven teenagers new to town. The rest of their group must be in a different class._ Stiles was happy they'd taken a shine to him so quickly. This would make it easier for him to gather information. 

 

"So what's with the jackets?" Stiles asked. He figured he might as well jump right in considering the way Cheryl had introduced her little group. "You guys in a gang or something?" Cheryl, Toni, Betty, and Jughead all looked at each other. They didn't know what they'd been expecting when they sat around this boy that felt like danger, but it hadn't been someone just as sarcastic and straightforward as Cheryl and Toni. "Why don't you tell us your name before you start asking us about our gang activity, buddy," Jughead laughed from his desk to Stiles' left. "So you're in a gang then," Stiles nodded mock-solemnly, "And my name is Stiles." 

 

"What's a Stiles?" Betty asked. 

 

"What's a Jughead?" Stiles shot back. 

 

Cheryl laughed. "You're sharp. And you didn't miss Jughead's little slip-up about our gang either." 

 

"Nice going, Juggie," Betty shook her head. It didn't really matter. It's not like there were any Serpents in Beacon Hills, so their gang affiliation was a non-issue. It was fun to tease Jughead, though. 

 

Stiles decided he liked this little group. Not enough to not spy on them, but they're interesting enough that he might tell them about his spying one day after they're friends. He couldn't wait to see Peter later tonight to talk to him about what he learned about this group.


End file.
